What Happend 8 years ago
by gottalovemesomeanime1765
Summary: Love is all you need right? watch as Sakura struggles with the topic of love.


**I don't own Naruto and leave a review please**

Sakura would never say it but she loved his smile, his annoying voice, his ocean blue eyes, his strong slender body, his kindness, his wild blond hair, those cute whiskers he has on each cheek, and mostly everything about him let it be his appetite to his hyperactive attitude she will always love him, but a girl has to keep her secrets right? it wouldn't be fun if she doesn't play hard to get.

So this is going to be her little secret from now on a secret she will never tell not even to Ino no not to anyone but herself this love is real just like his existence, she would smile to her self from time to time knowing she has him right around her pinky finger and not even Hinata can change that. She always knew she was going to be the person to marry Naruto, give him her first kiss, to hold him, and most importantly love him she never considerd that one day he would leave her for another, not once so when he asked her how to confess to someone she happily taught him how to.

Boy has she been a fool he was never planning to confess his love for her no it was to confess his love for another, a girl who was way above her let it be class, money , and beuty she would always outrank Sakura her name is Hinata Hyugga.

Sakuras heart shatterd when Ino told her the gossip about Naruto and his new relationship but if he was happy she was happy as well that was all that matters at the end his happiness but why does it hurt so much letting go of someone you love and never truly letting go. Sakura would ponder about this every now and then with no satisfactory answer herself.

'They look happy today' she thought sadly as she leaned on her locker watching them from afar 'to bad' she told herself' you don't deserve him anyways', but she knew that was a lie she did need him he was her everything.

Soon a few months have passed by Sakura decided to move on with life she cut her long pink hair to a short shoulder lenth. She also stopped getting depressed now it was just pure jealousy and she faced that jealousy with a bittersweet smile knowing it was too late and he was long gone now,'' maybe that's why it hurts so much'' she would whisper to herself in the dark a cold place she would consider her room.

How she longed for his comforts those kept her going when she broke up with Sasuke, his voice that kind voice, and his eyes they were so beautiful, strong, and caring but they were fragile as well like his heart it held many secrets she has known him long enough to know that she bets Hinata doesn't know anything about his past other than he has had a hard life.

Soon it was prom he never bothers to look at her anymore or even bother with her Sakura would smile at him do anything she can to grab his attention but she knows she has to face the reality he's not gonna be there for her anymore no more help on her breakups, no more comforting, no more anything she guesses that's why letting go isn't easy if you let go the person will leave but your memories about them wont because who said life was easy no one.

He danced with Hinata all night long she observed as he lightly spun her around careful not to drop her he was so gentle with Hinata like she was a glass that could break any second 'Naruto was never like that to me he never held me that gently' Sakura thought to herself as she sat at the corner waiting for Ino and Ten-Ten to come back with more punch she smiled as she noticed Naruto almost trip on the guy next to him she let out a laugh for the first time in a while.

It was graduation day Naruto finally popped the question to Hinata as Sakura walked off to who knows where she dragged the graduation outfit with her with salty tears running down her cheeks with a bittersweet smile adoring her face 'I should have fought for him when I had the chance now I'm going to stay with this regret the rest of my life'

8 years have passed since then Sakura has become one of the worlds finest doctors to have lived she is now engaged to a man she never has loved Sasuke and is awaiting marriage in a few months her life turned upside down ever since that day 8 years ago she doesn't know how Uzumaki Naruto is doing or where he is in this world all she knows is that they are under the same sky a sky that will forever hold them together and that's all she needs to know to look forward in life.

She never thought she would see him again not once he has changed he has become taller, his hair a bit longer, and those eyes they held something different in them this time she couldn't tell what it was they both looked into their eyes time was frozen their breathing stopped as she felt her eyes widen 'no not Naruto why after so many years!'

He quickly whispers in her ear a few words that she has always wanted to hear her whole life

''I still love you after all this time Sakura-chan I'm sorry I was a fool back then but-''

Sakura stared into his eyes as she leaned to his ear ''Lets run away together let's forget about the past, forget we are wed to those whom we don't love, let's forget about our mistakes and lets run away somewhere where no one will ever find us and start over from the beginning''

Naruto smiled at her as tears flowed down her cheeks

''I love you too Baka!"

Love isn't easy Sakura learned from a young age of 16, it comes by with many difficulties and hard ships but if you manage to overcome those obstacles in life that's where you will find your true happiness because love always finds a way to you even if you don't want it or even need it and when it comes your way grasp it and never let it go because some take that love for granted just grasp that love and you will make it through even if you don't have a happy ending you will always have that feeling of love in your heart.

**Please review tell me what you guys think should I make a after story or not and if I should make more narusaku fanfics .**


End file.
